


A Better Time

by MadameNoire



Series: Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Sandra Woosan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catherine Todd was a good mother, F/F, Fluff, Implied/referenced non-consensual body modification, Lady Shiva is Jason's daddy, Omega Catherine Todd, Sanderine, bc Shiva is not a very sane person, belly Jay, featuring pre-baby Jay!, fluff and creep, more like, she did what she could ok?, that's what i'm calling this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: "I don't care what they look like." Sandra lied to her mate, looking her in the eyes while holding one pale cheek with the softest of the touches, like she could break the skin if she pressed too hard. "They're going to be perfect, and that's because they're yours."
Relationships: Catherine Todd/Sandra Woosan
Series: Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	A Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy... So, after some people asking if [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206781) had any chance to continue, and a little epiphany I had in the shower, I decided to turn it into whole series.
> 
> I have now a pretty good idea of where I'm going in this new Daddy Shiva universe, and let me tell you, it's turning very dark very quickly, but it's also full of fluff and even some sexy scenes, but that's for later. For now, enjoy this little Sanderine scene -yes, that's what I'm calling the ship. Does it have any other name?

"You're going to be so precious, just like mommy."

Gentle fingers ran through her hair, while a delicate hand cupped her cheek. Sandra smiled at the feeling, closing her eyes while rubbing her other cheek against the rounded belly of her mate.

"Or like daddy, just as precious." Catherine's soft voice replied through her content purrs.

Sandra sighed. The baby would never be like her. They couldn't. Their pup was going to be beautiful, pure, innocent. They were going to all mommy's, a pretty redhead with freckled cheeks and the bluest eyes.

Of course, Sandra couldn't say that out loud. She couldn't tell Catherine that she had already made sure that their baby would be basically a copy of the omega, and that the only thing that truly remained a secret was their gender and designation. She knew Catherine would never forgive her if she found out, but Sandra knew it was for the best.

Their puppy just couldn't be anything like her.

So instead of contradicting her mate, instead of telling her how impossible it could be that the pup growing inside her womb could inherit a single hair that wasn't Catherine's, Sandra just purred back, leaving a tender kiss over the side where she had felt the last kick, and then moved to settle next to her omega, helping her roll to her side, so that they were facing each other with only the six month baby bump between them.

"I don't care what they look like." Sandra lied to her mate, looking her in the eyes while holding one pale cheek with the softest of the touches, like she could break the skin if she pressed too hard. "They're going to be perfect, and that's because they're yours."

Catherine rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were burning, just like they always did when under Sandra's attention.

"I change my mind, get out of my bed."

 _'I will'_ muttered Lady Shiva, making Sandra shudder. _'Just wait a couple more of months, and I will.'_

"But you love to be loved" Sandra replied while closing her eyes, pushing Shiva to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to think of that. Now she only wanted to enjoy her mate's blush, her embarrasment at Sandra's affections. Her sweet scent of wisteria and the touch of milk that was already clinging to her skin from the milk her body was in the process to produce for their baby.

Sandra wasn't going to taint this with Shiva's ghost. She was going to have all the time of the world to be her, once she made sure her mate and pup would be fine without her.

"Stop thinking." Catherine growled, eyes hard on Sandra's face, making Sandra frown. She wasn't mean to bear such a disgusted look. Catherine should always be happy, content and safe.

And she would be, once Sandra left.

_'Would she?'_

Soft, full lips were pressed against her before she could do much with that thought. Her mind closed around the feeling of thin fingers running through her shoulders, pulling her close to deepen the kiss.

_'Would they?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Shiva is kinda creepy on this one. The details will be a part of the plot for future pieces of this universe, but for now all you need to know is that Shiva made sure the baby wouldn't look anything like her, when Jay was already conceived.
> 
> Also, I have this headcanon that Catherine's personality was somewhat like Jay's. Y'know, a hard front and fluffy inside.
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
